I Found You Intimidating
by TrekkieL
Summary: Fallen!Gabriel. A certain Goddess with a grudge against a certain Archangel and an idea for revenge arrives at Sam's house, demanding to know where Gabriel is. Sam refuses to tell. Slightly tortured!Sam and protective!Gabriel. Torturer!Kali. Established Sabriel. Rated T for slight torture. Fluff and mush ensue.


"Sammich? You want anything from the shop?" Gabriel shouted. Sam popped his head around the door, looking confused.

"Why're you going to the shop?" Sam asked.

"Seeing as I can no longer conjure up candy, I have to buy it." Gabriel replied.

Gabriel had fallen about a week ago when he'd kissed Sam. They were on a vampire hunt. Sam and Gabriel decided to split up, Sam chasing the female and Gabriel chasing the male. Gabriel had quickly kissed Sam and told him "good luck, kiddo" before running after the male vampire. The hunt had been a success, however Gabriel had been left devastated when he realised he'd fallen. Sam always tried to make it up to him, but he was still upset.

"Look... I'm sorry that you fell... You didn't have to do that... Not for me..." Sam muttered. Gabriel stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his hunters waist.

"I love you, Sasquatch. You are worth more to me than being an angel." Gabriel smiled, kissing Sam's cheek. "I knew it was gonna happen, but that doesn't matter now. I have you." Gabriel whispered.

"Thank you." Sam smiled, kissing the top of Gabriel's head. "And I'll just have a chocolate bar. Surprise me." Sam smirked as he pulled his boyfriend closer and kissed the top of his head.

"Come here so I can kiss you properly!" Gabriel whined. Sam grinned.

"You want me to sit down on the floor so you can reach?" Sam smirked.

"Ha bloody ha. Come here." Gabriel moved behind Sam and jumped on the hunters back. "Moose-back riding." Gabriel chuckled, kissing Sam's cheek. Sam smiled and walked over to his bed, carrying Gabriel on his back before dropping him onto the bed. He turned around and tackled Gabriel down onto the bed, kissing his forehead.

"Here's some money." Sam smiled, shoving a five pound note into Gabriel's hand.

"I already have money." Gabriel tilted his head in confusion.

"Do you want to get another fivers worth of sweets or not?" Sam smirked. Gabriel grinned and kissed Sam's cheek.

"I love you." Gabriel smiled.

"I love you too. You'd better get going if you want sweets." Sam pointed out. Gabriel sat up.

"See ya later, Sammich!" Gabriel smiled, pulling in his jacket. "Love you!"

"Love you too." Sam called as Gabriel left, shutting the door behind him.

Sam was busy in the kitchen when he heard the door open. He looked at the clock. It had only been 5 minutes. Gabriel couldn't have come back yet.

"Gabe?" Sam called out. No reply. Sam put down whatever it was he was doing and walked to the front door. Suddenly, two hands grabbed him, one hand holding his hands behind his back and the other hand around Sam's neck with a knife.

"Where's Gabriel?" The man sneered. Sam recognised that voice.

"Kali?" Sam gasped.

"I'll ask again. Where is Gabriel?" The goddess sneered.

"He's dead." Sam replied. "He died trying to kill Lucifer."

"He's very much alive. Tell me, Sam. Where is he?" She asked, pressing the knife against Sam's neck.

"I don't know." Sam replied. Kali dragged the knife down Sam's chest, slicing a neat, red line through the skin. Sam cried out, falling to his knees.

"I know about you two, Winchester! Where is he?!" Kali snapped.

"I don't know!" Sam spat. Kali frowned, back-handing Sam in the face. Sam grunted slightly as he tried to stay upright. Kali grabbed his shirt, pulling him up and holding the knife to the hunters neck.

"Where. Is. Gabriel." Kali growled. Sam shook his head.

"He's not here!" Sam growled. Suddenly, the front door opened.

"Sammich, I'm home." Gabriel sang happily.

"Gabe! Run!" Sam shouted as Kali clasped her hand over Sam's mouth.

"If you want your boyfriend to live, you get your arse in here now!" Kali sneered, moving behind Sam and holding the knife to Sam's throat. Gabriel slowly walked in.

"Sasquatch? You okay?" Gabriel asked with concern and fear visible on his face. Sam nodded. "Kali? What do you want?" Gabriel turned to the goddess.

"You. Dead." Kali replied spitefully.

"Yeah, not gonna happen, princess." Gabriel retorted, pulling his gun from his back pocket and pointing it at Kali. "This is the legendary colt. It WILL kill you and your vessel if you don't leave, NOW!" Gabriel roared. Sam winced slightly as Gabriel shouted. "Get out."

"You think you can just ask me to leave and I'll leave? No. Your brother killed Baldur."

"That was my brother! What do I have to do with it?" Gabriel asked.

"Since he's no longer around, I need some other way to avenge him. You were at the top of my list. Although this one..." Kali smirked, softly stroking Sam's face with the knife. Sam whimpered, closing his eyes.

"No! You leave him the hell alone!" Gabriel snarled, firing the colt, which causes Sam to jump in surprise at the bang. The bullet skimmed Kali's arm and left a small blood trail, but Kali didn't look willing to take any chances.

"Fine, keep him." Kali shoved Sam away as she teleported elsewhere.

"Sam!" Gabriel ran froward, dropping the gun and dropping to his knees in front of Sam. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Gabriel asked, cupping Sam's face. Sam nodded. "I didn't know... If I'd known-"

"Shh. Gabe. It's okay. I'm fine." Sam smiled, kissing Gabriel's forehead. When he pulled away, he saw the tears flow down Gabriel's face. "Hey, don't cry. Shh. I'm okay." Sam whispered, stroking Gabriel's cheek with his thumb. "Don't cry."

"Sorry, Sammich. Human emotions... Catch me off guard..." Gabriel sniffed, letting Sam wipe his tears away.

"Come here." Sam smiled, pulling Gabriel closer and kissing the top of his head. "I'll go clean myself up, you get the sweets out and then we'll go sit outside and do nothing." Sam smiled. "How does that sound?"

"Yeah. Sounds great, Sammich." Gabriel nodded. "Are you scared of me?"

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"You kept wincing when I was talking to Kali." Gabriel replied.

"No. Not really. It's just... The only time I've ever heard you shout is when you killed my brother." Sam ducked his head. "I guess I just found you a little intimidating..." Sam muttered.

"Sorry. I'm very protective." Gabriel smirked. Sam smiled.

"I love you." Sam pressed his forehead to Gabriel's.

"I love you too." Gabriel smiled.


End file.
